Wishing, Hoping, Everlasting
by Jong Aeolia
Summary: Mereka remaja yang kasmaran. (fem!Indonesia/male!Malaysia)


Hetalia – Axis Power © **Hidekaz Himaruya**

**Wishing, Hoping, Everlasting** © Jong Aeolia

**Keterangan:** AU. OC(s) (fem!Indonesia, male!Malaysia).

…

Mereka remaja yang kasmaran.

Sepatu ketsnya mengecupi ubin ganas. Semenit sekali curi pandang pada jam tangan, mendelik padanya karena terus mengurai waktu. Kurang dari sepuluh menit gerbang sekolah akan ditutup dan Fahri belum juga keluar dari kamar kosan, atau mereka akan terlambat **lagi**.

Galuh Ajeng Pribumi masih saja mondar mandir gelisah di depan pintu, alih-alih berlari memburu waktu yang tersisa. Tidak, meski berulang kali otaknya mengajukan usul tersebut. _Kamu bego, Galuh! Begobegobegobego!_

"Fahri banci! Jangan dandan mulu!"

Mereka remaja yang kasmaran.

Menjejaki trotoar seperti kesetanan. Yang gadis menarik dasi kawannya sambil mengomel sepanjang jalan. ("Cepat, Fahri! Udah jam berapa ini?!"; "Aku nggak mau kupingku meledak dengerin Arthur ngomel atau badanku bakal remuk dapat hukuman dari Ludwig, atau kedua-duanya karena ini hari Rabu jadwal mereka piket bareng! Mampus! Sama sekali aku nggak mau!"; "Buruan! Kamu itu cowok beneran atau cuma status kartu pelajar, sih!")

Yang pria hampir meregang nyawa tanpa perlawanan berarti karena diseret tenaga badak kawannya yang berpostur lebih kecil. (Tuhan, tolong selamatkan hamba! Hamba bersumpah, jika setelah ini masih hidup dalam keadaan utuh tanpa kurang satu apapun, hamba akan berhenti nonton bokep yaoi punya Kiku!)

Dan yang menyelamatkan Sultan Fahri Al-Rasyid dari jerat ajal adalah dua Adam yang menjulang di depan gerbang sekolah. Ludwig mendesah bosan dan Arthur mengurut dahi lelah. Dasar langganan terlambat.

Mereka remaja yang kasmaran.

Harusnya ini bukan hal besar. Mereka sering terlambat. Dia **selalu** terlambat. Harusnya dia sudah terbiasa. Harusnya dia tidak menunduk lesu dengan aura suram. Harusnya tak ada genangan air di sudut matanya.

**Harusnya** Fahri tak perlu menyambar tangannya di balik punggung Arthur yang menggiring mereka ke lapangan, menyalurkan kehangatan di bawah permukaan kulit, menerbitkan bulan sabit di wajah yang berindikasi menenangkan.

Galuh berpikir ini sama sekali tidak sehat karena gigi-gerigi otaknya mendadak macet dan jantungnya menabuh terlalu keras. Dan kenapa wajahnya serasa dipanggang di atas bara?

Mereka remaja yang kasmaran.

Paru-paru mereka berlomba meraup oksigen dengan brutal. Dedaunan di atasnya berbaik hati mengipasi. Ikan-ikan menyembul ke permukaan, terbiasa dengan dua belia yang ngaso di tepi kolam seusai menjalani hukuman.

Rerumputan berbisik-bisik mengeluh ketika Galuh mulai mengomel tanpa rem. Fahri meringis, kupingnya pengang stadium lanjut, lalu melempar Galuh dengan tasnya sendiri tepat di muka (atau, kadang, melayangankan botol air mineral kosong ke kepalanya). Hening sejenak sebelum lengking suara Galuh memenuhi udara, memertanyakan di mana letak sopan santun Fahri terhadap perempuan. Dan mereka akan memulai perang verbal sesi pertama sampai diinterupsi oleh bel pergantian jam pelajaran.

Di atas, matahari tersenyum kelewat lebar. Ah, hari yang normal.

Mereka remaja yang kasmaran.

Semua yang kenal Fahri tahu kalau dia pemuda yang rajin dan patuh terhadap norma, undang-undang, dan tata tertib sekolah dan lalu lintas.

"Sebenarnya ada apa denganmu, Fahri? Ingin mengoleksi poin keterlambatan atau apa?"

Adalah hal wajar pertanyaan serupa selalu dia dengar hampir satu semester ini dari mulut wali kelas. Pak Wali Kelas dengan sifat bijak dan kesabaran yang luar biasa berulang kali menawarinya bercerita kalau-kalau dia punya masalah dan siapa tahu beliau bisa membantu.

Jawaban Fahri pun tetap sama. "Tidak ada apa-apa kok, Pak. Toh, sejauh ini saya bisa memertahankan nilai dan peringkat saya."

Perbincangan mereka selalu berakhir sampai disitu karena Fahri akan segera undur diri tanpa memberi kesempatan pada Pak Wali Kelas untuk bertanya lebih jauh.

(Karena Fahri tahu tak ada yang bisa membantunya. Bahkan dirinya sendiri.)

Di luar, dia akan disambut seraut cemas Galuh dan sebungkus es kelapa muda. Gadis itu akan bertanya dengan cerewet. Fahri cukup balas menjawab dengan sarkasme yang biasa.

Kaki-kaki mereka beriringan, menggema sepanjang lorong sekolah yang telah sepi. Galuh bernyanyi, dia mengejek. Galuh mengejek balik dan mereka bertengkar akan dengan cara yang terlalu kekanakan. Perang verbal sesi-entah-keberapa.

(Untuk menghentikan dia menikmati detik yang berjatuhan hanya dengan Galuh. Untuk menjauhkan telinganya mendengar derai suara Galuh. Untuk mencegah dia jatuh makin dalam pada Galuh.)

Galuh menghentikan langkah. Dia ikut berhenti seraya memamerkan raut penuh tanya.

"Duh, aku lupa udah punya janji." Gadis itu mengerling ke arah pemuda jabrik yang bersandar di gerbang sekolah lantas menepuk pundaknya berpamitan. "Duluan, ya, Fahri bego!"

Kaki-kakinya berlari kecil mirip bocah. Pemuda itu memberikan tangannya. Dan Galuh tetap Galuh, yang tidak suka kontak kulit ke kulit terlalu jauh, yang menepis tangan pemuda manapun yang berusaha meraihnya. Tapi Fahri bersumpah melihat letupan supernova di kedua bola matanya saat berdampingan dengan pemuda itu.

(Meski satu-satunya waktu untuk mereka tinggal berdua hanya ketika menjalani hukuman karena datang terlambat. Meski yang Galuh lakukan adalah berteriak memaki alih-alih bertutur lembut.)\

Pada akhirnya, Fahri menunduk ke bawah dan mendapati bayangnnya kesepian ditimpa cahaya jingga.

(Atau meski hanya patah hati yang dia dapat di penghujung hari.)

Mereka remaja **tolol** yang kasmaran.


End file.
